


El cisne escondido

by Malale



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Community: crack_and_roll, F/M, Gentleness, Multi, New Years, Romance, Self Confidence Issues
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miranda nunca había sido la chica más guapa del baile, ni la más deseada. Ella siempre había sido el patito feo del cuento. [Hecho para el Reto Plateado "Andersen" de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]</p>
            </blockquote>





	El cisne escondido

**Author's Note:**

> [Originalmente publicado el 02-01-2010. Re-editado. Hecho para el Reto Plateado [Andersen](http://crack-and-roll.livejournal.com/153158.html) de la Dotación Anual de Crack de de la comunidad de LJ Crack&Roll]
> 
> Hay algo de Lavi/Kanda, Allen/Lenalee, Link/Emilia y Reever/Komui, pero es muy subtextual. Creo que en realidad sólo existe en mi imaginación.

La tarea que estaban llevando a cabo el Supervisor Komui, el Jefe de Sección Reever y el científico Johnny era sumamente complicada e importante.

 

Había que preparar la fiesta de Fin de Año de la Orden Negra.

-Muy bien, caballeros, ya he hablado con Jerry y él se encargará de las bebidas y de la comida. ¿Cómo va el tema de la música y la decoración?

-La decoración estará lista, jefe- contestó el más pequeño con determinación –Los chicos ya están en ello.

-La música sigue siendo un problema, jefe- se quejó Reever. –No hay demasiados en la orden que sepan tocar instrumentos y, obviamente, no podemos traer a nadie de fuera.

-Sigue intentándolo, Reever, estoy seguro de que lo conseguirás.

-Oiga, jefe ¿y usted que hará?

-Yo, mi buen amigo Johnny, realizaré la tarea más difícil de todas- sonrió con misterio, ajustándose las gafas en el puente de su delicada nariz –Me encargaré de que todos asistan.

 

[-----------------------]

 

-¡Chicas, chicas, ¿os habéis enterado de la noticia?!- fue el grito de Jerry en cuanto Lenalee y Miranda cruzaron la puerta a la cafetería. Se acerco hacia ellas con entusiasmo, abandonando la cocina. De todas formas Allen, Kanda y Lavi estaban allí trabajando para conseguir dinero por haber roto algo en una de sus peleas. De nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede, Jerry?

-¡Komui va a organizar una fiesta para año nuevo!- gritó sin contener su excitación. Toda la cafetería giró para verlo con el asombro pintado en sus caras.

-¿Mi hermano? Pero si no tiene tiempo ni de organizar su despacho, mucho menos un baile.

-Oh, pues lo ha hecho preciosa. Va a ser algo _es-pec-ta-cu-lar_ \- deletreó el fornido y femenino hombre. –Komui ha dicho que todos asistirán, buscadores, científicos y exorcistas.

-Yo no pienso ir- se escuchó la voz de Kanda, molesta como siempre, desde la cocina. Nadie le hizo realmente caso. El mal humor de Kanda era tan común en la Orden como el aire que respiraban.

-Bueno, tengo que ir a correr la voz. ¡Nadie puede quedar sin saberlo! Una fiesta en la Orden, después de tanto tiempo…

 

El alegre Jerry salió por la puerta riendo a carcajadas. Todos en la cafetería volvieron a  sus animadas charlas. También estaban acostumbrados a las excentricidades del buen hombre.

-Vaya, una fiesta. ¿No es divertido, Miranda?- comentó alegre Lenalee, con una sonrisa. La mayor intento devolvérsela, pero quedó bastante vacilante.

 

Sus amigos pronto se pusieron a charlar sobre tal evento, mientras servían la comida en las bandejas de las chicas. Kanda refunfuñaba, Lavi parecía sinceramente interesado y Allen se tomaba el evento tranquilamente, como cualquier reunión entre amigos.

-¿Ha… habrá que ir de etiqueta? –tartamudeo Miranda, con el horror pintado en su cara.

-Sí, supongo que sí. La última fiesta de fin de año a la que fui, cuando tenía trece, así fue.- contestó la más joven. –Asistieron hasta los altos mandos de la Orden, fue todo muy bonito. Pero habíamos estado demasiado ocupados los últimos años como para realizar un evento así.

-Con el avance de los exorcistas sobre los akumas y el repliegue de los Noah llevamos unos meses de relativa paz. Es normal que Komui quiera aprovecharlos y proporcionar un recuerdo agradable.- comentó Lavi.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comprarnos un traje juntas a la cuidad?- propuso Lenalee. Miranda palideció aun más de lo normal.

-Uh… sí, bueno… claro, cuando vuelva de la misión. Tengo que irme hoy mismo con Timothy, para rastrear una inocencia.

 

Fue toda aportación a la conversación a la hora de la comida de Miranda. Mientras todos sus compañeros charlaban animados, ella se encerró en sus pensamientos y simplemente se dedicaba a sentir con una leve sonrisa y los músculos de la cara tirantes.

 

Miranda había asistido a bailes en sus veintiséis años de edad, por supuesto que sí. Bailes no demasiados suntuosos, en los que los hijos de clase medias se movían por la sociedad e interactuaban con sus iguales.

Había odiado cada minuto de esos bailes. Siempre se había mantenido sentada, solitaria y sombría en un rincón de la habitación, siendo ignorada mientras todas las demás eran sacadas una a una para bailar y reír con los chicos más guapos de la reunión. Dentro de sus sencillos, baratos y encorsetados vestidos que sólo acentuaban su falta de curvas, con su pelo recogido en rectos y tirantes moños y con muchísimas capas de maquillaje que intentaban disimular sus marcadas ojeras, nadie estaría tan desesperado como para acercársele.

 

En su juventud, Miranda había espantado a todos y cada uno de su círculo social con su timidez, su poca capacidad de mantener una conversación agradable y, además, su infinita torpeza. Ir a esos bailes se había convertido en la mayor de sus torturas, a pesar de que seguía asistiendo sin faltar a uno por su siempre y latente credulidad que le hacía pensar que, quizás, la siguiente vez fuera la de la suerte, la que lo cambiaría todo.

 

Ella sólo había tenido suerte cuando, sola en el mundo durante muchos años tras la muerte de sus padres, conoció a Allen y Lenalee y encontró un lugar en la Orden Negra. Encontró un sitio donde pudiera trabajar y tener amigos que la apreciaran. Pero que su mundo de fantasía e ilusión se mezclara con su mundo de pesadillas le producía un miedo atroz. No quería que las situaciones en las que había sufrido tanto se repitieran allí, en su hogar. Que sus compañeros vieran que debajo del traje de exorcista únicamente había una mujer insulsa y poco interesante con la que no valía la pena tratar.

 

Y era un miedo irracional. Sabía que no se cumpliría, que sus amigos eran maravillosos y que con ellos sólo podía pasar buenos y divertidos momentos.

 

Pero el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le dejaba apenas tragar un bocado de su comida.

 

[-----------------------]

 

La misión debía ser sencilla. Algunos extraños sucesos habían estado sucediendo en una iglesia en Londres y Komui y Reever pensaban que podría tratarse de una inocencia que se había activado.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar, gracias a las habilidades de Allen con el Arca. Miranda era la supervisora y responsable directa de Timothy, que aun estaba en prácticas. Los buscadores ya habían investigado sobre el terreno y ellos debían, ante todo, asegurarse de que llegara ante Hevlaska en perfectas condiciones.

-Señorita Exorcista, ¿eso es la inocencia?- preguntó Timmy, mientras veía a tres y cuatro hombres bajar un crucifijo enorme de madera.

-No tienes que llamarme señorita exorcista. Miranda, es suficiente. Y sí, eso es al parecer. Tiene que estar dentro, supongo. Mi inocencia se encontraba en el interior de un reloj- comentó, acariciando distraídamente su inocencia.

 

Los expertos se disponían a abrirla cuando las puertas de madera reventaron de sus bisagras. Fue el ruido la que la alertó, y activó la inocencia antes incluso de girarse por completo.

El embiste del nivel tres había sido tan fuerte que casi la hace retroceder.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, ¿qué tenemos aquí?

 

La voz que sonó detrás de la polvareda le helo la sangre hasta lo más profundo de su ser y sintió un dolor fantasma en las cicatrices de sus manos.

Road Camelot y Tiky Mikk entraron a la iglesia con total naturalidad.

 

Dios, ¿por qué? Esto se suponía que iba a ser una misión sencilla.

-¡¿Quiénes son, Miranda?!- preguntó Timothy, asustado, colocándose a sus espaldas. El Resto de Buscadores hicieron lo mismo.

-Son… son los Noah.

 

Al niño se le cambio la cara. Había oído hablar de ellos, por supuesto. Había oído hablar de ellos muchísimo.

-Señorita Exorcista, ¿qué hacemos?- preguntó uno de los buscadores, nervioso. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de que todo el peso de la misión recaía sobre ella. Era la responsable directa.

El pánico trepó por su cuerpo, pero no permitió que llegara a su cabeza.

-Deben sacar la inocencia de aquí cuanto antes. Llévense la cruz entera si es necesario y protéjanse con los amuletos. Timothy, tú los acompañaras y te encargaras de que crucen el arca.

-¿Pe-pero y usted?

-Yo los detendré.

 

Road rompió a reír con una carcajada cruel al escuchar esas palabras.

 

-¡No puedo dejarla sola!- gritó el más pequeño

-¡Habrá más akumas por los alrededores! Yo puedo crear una barrera de tiempo lo suficientemente grande para que escapéis por detrás y ganéis tiempo. En cuanto lleguéis a la Orden, debéis traer ayuda.

-¡Pero…!

-¡CORRED!

 

Y en su grito, Miranda amplió la barrera hasta los límites que conocía. Diez, quince metros quizás. Todo Akuma o Noah se vio expulsados del límite y sus compañeros salieron corriendo, encendiendo los amuletos que levantarían una protección junto a ellos. Había unos túneles debajo de la iglesia que conectaba justo donde estaba la puerta del Arca, así que ella simplemente tenía que evitar que nadie cruzara por ese lado y rezar porque al llegar no se toparan con una desagradable sorpresa.

 

-Vaya, vaya, que valiente.- comento Tiky, con algo de aburrimiento.

-Pero sabes que no vas a durar mucho, ¿verdad?- dijo Road con su voz de ruiseñor, acercándose todo lo que podía. –Morirás antes de que llegue la caballería. Y las pequeñas ratas que han escapado terminarán por ser cazadas.

 

Miranda tembló de pies a cabeza.

 

Entonces empezaron a atacarla. Una y otra vez, sus fuerzas flaqueaban ante los golpes y el desgaste de energía de mantener su Inocencia activa tanto tiempo. La barrera fue haciéndose más y más pequeña a su alrededor y sus piernas dejaron de poder aguantar su peso.

-Eres realmente molesta- dijo Road lanzándole una mirada de desprecio. -¿No ves que no quiero jugar contigo? No eres una bonita muñeca que quiera coleccionar, sino un feo insecto. Por eso te atravesé con clavos la última vez que te vi.

 

El Akuma de Nivel Tres levantó su puño, desquebrajando por fin su débil protección. Miranda se arrastró varios metros por el impacto, ahogándose en el dolor. Su cara había golpeado contra la pared y seguramente sus costillas se habían dañado. Al abrir los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los brillantes zapatos de charol de Road. Sintió una pequeña mano apresando su garganta y obligándola a incorporarse. No podía respirar.

-Muérete de una vez, plaga molesta- ordenó con una sádica sonrisa, creando una de sus puntiagudas velas de cera. Vio como con un gesto de su mano, bajaba directo hacia su ojo.

 

Entonces una espada plateada se cruzó en el camino del arma. Miranda notó dolor en su mejilla y sangre gotear por su cuello, pero la mano de Road había desaparecido de su garganta. Unos brazos fuertes, que conocía vagamente, la rodearon. Una voz susurró en su oído.

-Tranquila, Miranda.

-Marie… Timothy… los demás… ¿lo lograron?

-Sí, Miranda, están a salvo. Lo has hecho muy bien, tranquila.

 

Y la oscuridad lo envolvió todo.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Cuando despertó en la sala de cuidados de la Orden, la Enfermera Jefa le había vendado el pecho con fuertes tiras porque tenía un par de costillas fisuradas, además de llenarle de gasas y algodón media cara.

-No te dejaran marca, por suerte- le dijo muy contenta –Aunque tendrás las heridas hinchadas un par de días.

 

Le ordenó absoluto reposo durante dos semanas, negándole hasta la posibilidad de ir al baño (para su disgusto y vergüenza). Tuvo que recibir las visitas de todos sus amigos tumbada en la cama.

 

Timothy, Allen, Miranda, Lavi y Lenalee fueron los primeros. El pequeño se tenía que contener las lágrimas al verla tan lastimada. Miranda se preguntaba un poco que aspecto tendría para que reaccionaran así, pero realmente no tenía muchas ganas de observarse en el espejo.

 

Ellos le explicaron que en cuanto Timothy y los otros cruzaron por la puerta, dieron la voz de alarma. Marie y Allen, que eran los que más cerca estaban, fueron corriendo a rescatarla y los Noah, que no habían ido los suficientemente preparados para una pelea contra los exorcistas ya que no los esperaban realmente en la iglesia, se retiraron.

-Conseguiste la Inocencia, Señorita Exorcista Miranda- le dijo muy alegre Timothy

 

Krory, Chaoji, Johnny y Emilia también se pasaron a verla varias veces. Estaban muy preocupados por ella y siempre que podían traían flores para alegrar su cuarto. Hasta el Supervisor Komui se pasó un par de veces con Reever, entreteniéndola con sus bromas y sus inventos y poniéndola al día con todo lo referente al baile y los cotilleos de la Orden.

-¡Tenemos músicos, Miranda! Un par de Buscadores que saben tocar el saxofón y otro de la división científica Americana que sabe tocar la guitarra. Será todo increíblemente divertido.

 

Entre risas, charlas y flores Miranda llevó su convalecencia con tranquilidad. El día que la enfermera le dio el alta, fue cuando su tranquilidad se rompió igual que una copa de cristal al caer al suelo.

Y con sólo unas palabras de la enfermera.

-Te has recuperado justo a tiempo para el baile de esta noche, Miranda.

 

La mujer lo había dicho con toda su buena intención, pero para ella es como si le hubieran recordado una pena de muerte. Despidiéndose con una vaga excusa y caminando tambaleante hasta su cuarto.

¡Se había olvidado por completo del baile! Suponía que, dado su estado, lograría librarse de él. Por Dios, si hasta no había tendido tiempo de comprar un vestido.

 

Agotada, se dirigió hacia el baño, para refrescarse la cara.

La imagen en el espejo le hizo gritar.

 

Su cara tenía varios moretones, que aunque ahora habían tomado un color amarillezco y verdoso, tenían muy mala pinta. El corte en su mejilla estaba completamente sanado y sólo se veía una ligera línea rosa si se miraba con detenimiento.

Si hacía un par de semanas había estado muchísimo peor, entendía perfectamente que el pequeño Timothy tuviera ganas de llorar.

 

No podía dejarse ver así en un baile, sería… ¡ridículo!

 

-Miranda, ¿puedo pasar?- escuchó que llamaban a la puerta. Era la voz de Marie.

-Sí, sí, claro- se apresuró para ir y abrirle. Marie se quedó en el marco de madera, sin entrar.

-¿Cómo estás, Miranda?- le preguntó Marie, con una suave sonrisa en su cara. –Espero no molestarte.

-N-no, no, no hacía nada en especial- tartamudeó, sonrojándose como una chiquilla. El hombre se quedó muy serio y acercó su mano izquierda a la mejilla de Miranda en una ligera caricia.

-Tú corazón va más rápido ahora. ¿De verdad estás bien?

 

A veces Miranda se olvidaba de que con Marie no se podía disimular. Lo que no estaba al alcance de sus ojos era suplido eficientemente por sus demás sentidos. Marie siempre estaba tan atento a cualquier detalle. Para la mujer le resultaba imposible entender como debía ser el moverse solamente a través de la dimensión del tiempo, interpretando cada sonido como una imagen, pero debía reconocer que eso lo había convertido, a sus ojos, en la persona más sagaz que conocía.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes. ¿Necesitabas algo?- preguntó, utilizando la vieja táctica del desvió en la conversación. Sería demasiado vergonzoso decirle que su visita la ponía nerviosa.

-¡Oh, sí! Lenalee y Emilia están buscándote. Me ofrecí voluntario para ir a buscarte a la enfermería, pero ya te habías ido.

-¡Oh, lo lamento, lo lamentó!

 

El gigante suspiró con la sonrisa volviendo a adornar su cara. Era inútil decirle a Miranda que no había nada de lo que disculparse, ella seguiría actuando así. Decidió que era mejor cumplir su cometido.

-Por favor, acompáñame- le pidió ofreciéndole su brazo –Aun te estás recuperando de tus heridas.

 

Aun más sonrojada y, estaba segura, con su corazón sonando como un tambor para los sensibles oídos de Marie, Miranda aceptó su brazo y anduvieron en una agradable y ligera caminata hasta el cuarto de la exorcista.

-Lenalee, ya hemos llegado- anunció el hombre, tocando la puerta con sus nudillos. Se escuchó ruido y risas dentro de la habitación y la voz de Lenalee, emocionada y alegre, que contestaba.

-¡Tápale los ojos, Noise, tiene que ser una sorpresa!

 

Ante el bochorno de ella, Marie obedeció sin ningún problema. Su gran mano cubría por completo sus ojos con muchísima delicadeza. Miranda escuchó abrir la puerta y sentir la otra mano del exorcista, cálida y firme, empujando suavemente para que entrara.

-¡Sorpresa!- fue el grito al unísono de las dos muchachas que la habían mandado llamar. Marie destapó su vista y Miranda vio, extendido sobre la cama de Lenalee, un precioso vestido verde oscuro de fiesta, con unos zapatos a juego a los pies de la misma.

-¿Qu-que es…?

-¡Es para ti, para el baile!- le contestó la mas mayor, sin poder contener su emoción. –Con lo que te había sucedido no habías podido ir a conseguir uno, fuimos nosotras por ti.

-Johnny nos proporcionó tus medidas, ya que las tiene apuntadas para los uniformes.- siguió la morena, sonriendo radiante y encantadora como sólo Lenalee podría ser –Estoy segura de que te quedará como un guante.

 

Miranda se paralizó. De repente, el vestido en la cama de Lenalee había pasado de ser hermoso satén y celofán a una trampa mortal.

-Es… demasiado bonito.- balbuceó, casi asustada.

-¡Pruébatelo, vamos!

-¡No, no!- Miranda retrocedió hacia la puerta, nerviosa –Ahora no puedo, yo… luego vendré, sí. Tengo que… ducharme primero. ¡Hasta luego!

 

Salio prácticamente en estampida, decidida a alejarse de ese hermoso vestido y de los zapatos de tacón. Camino y camino sin rumbo fijo, hasta que llegó a una sombría escalera y decidió sentarse allí, deseando fundirse con las sombras para siempre

 

Sabía que Emilia y Lenalee lo habían planeado todo con la mejor intención y por eso se sentía terriblemente mal dejándolas con su ilusión por los suelos, pero ese vestido no era para ella. Era para una mujer hermosa, grácil y elegante que se movería por una fiesta como un cisne en un estanque. Que se deslizaría por la pista de baile como lo haría el animal por las claras aguas.

 

Miranda no era un cisne. No podía presentarse ante todos en la Orden pretendiendo ser algo que no era, simplemente iba a quedar en ridículo. Ella no servia para moverse en reuniones, ni para bailar, ni… bueno, ni para ningún tipo de interacción social. Ella era aburrida, fea. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no lo había dicho Road? ¿No llevaba en la cara las marcas que lo afirmaban? Que su rostro no era lo suficientemente bonito para ser preservado. Que por mucho que lo intentase no sería nada más que… una tonta perdedora. La última en el baile.

-No puedo hacerlo- susurró compungida.

-¿Qué no puedes hacer?- preguntó Lavi a sus espaldas. Miranda casi se cae del escalón por el susto.

 

Detrás de ella bajaban Kanda y el pelirrojo. Lavi sonreía divertido, mientras agarraba a Kanda del brazo, que parecía bastante molesto.

-Chicos, ¿a donde vais?- preguntó poniéndose de pie de inmediato.

-Komui a pedido que Yuu vaya a su despacho, pero Kanda no ha parado de darle largas así que lo estoy escoltando hasta allá.

El moreno espadachín bufo terriblemente enfadado.

-Estaba entrenando- se quejó.

-¿Pero que te sucede, Miranda? ¿No has ido a ver al sorpresa que tiene para ti las chicas?- siguió insistiendo Lavi, con su patente curiosidad.

-S-sí, si lo he visto.

-¿Y no te ha gustado el vestido? Quizás hubieras preferido otro color. ¿Negro, tal vez?

-No, no, el vestido está perfecto. Precioso.

-Entonces, ¿qué es lo que te sucede? Porque obviamente, a ti te pasa algo.

-¿Quieres dejar de atosigarla?- le interrumpió Kanda, con un gruñido. –Si no quiere contarte nada, no insistas.

-¡Claro que quiere contármelo!- Lavi parecía indignado de que alguien pudiese pensar lo contrario –Mira esta cara triste. Es la cara de alguien que necesita desahogarse. Ven conmigo, Miranda- dijo rodeándole los hombros con los brazos y apoyando su mejilla en la frente de ella –Cuéntame que te preocupa.

 

Y, contrariamente a lo que cualquiera podría pensar, Miranda sollozó.

 

Lavi se puso terriblemente nervioso, mirando a Kanda en busca de auxilio, pero sólo se ganó una mirada de odio.

-Mira lo que has hecho, mendrugo. Ahora está llorando.

-¡Yo no quería, Yuu!- lloriqueó también el futuro Bookman –Miranda, lo siento, lo siento.

-No puedo ir al baile- dijo ella, sin escuchar realmente la conversación a su alrededor –No soy guapa como las demás, ni soy una mujer interesante. Sólo soy buena siendo exorcista y si voy a ese baile la gente dejará de verme como una y descubrirán lo aburrida y estúpida que soy.

-¡Oh, Dios! Miranda, eso no es cierto…

-Eres estúpida- le interrumpió Kanda de nuevo, con un bufido. Miranda se encogió sobre si misma.

-¡Yuu! No estás ayudando.

-Pero es la verdad. Si cree realmente que un traje de exorcista o un vestido de fiesta cambia la percepción que se tiene sobre una persona, es que es idiota. Que vaya o no a una fiesta no cambiara el hecho de que sigua siendo ella. No irá una Miranda diferente, sino la misma de siempre. La que siempre está con nosotros.

 

Lavi sonrió de medio lado. A veces Kanda no era tan insensible como aparentaba.

-Todos en la Orden creemos que eres maravillosa, Miranda- comentó el pelirrojo con una sonrisa, mirándola directamente a los ojos y limpiando las posibles lágrimas que podría haber derramado. –Ojalá tú nos creyeras un poco más.

 

Miranda se recompuso, avergonzada. Se separó de los chicos y pidió mil veces perdón por su tonto comportamiento.

-Olvidémoslo y vámonos.- ladró Kanda de manera brusca, siguiendo su camino. –Cuanto antes hable con el imbécil de Komui antes volveré a mi entrenamiento.

-No lo hará- susurró Lavi a su oído, con una risita cómplice. –Komui lo ha llamado para emborracharlo y que así asista a la fiesta. No iría de otra forma que no fuera borracho.

 

[-----------------------]

 

Miranda, después de su encuentro con sus dos amigos, había tomado una resolución. Fue ha su cuarto, se duchó y, después de contar hasta cien para relajarse, se dirigió hacia el de Lenalee. Tocó tres veces la puerta y habló.

-Soy yo. ¿Puedo probarme mi vestido ahora?

 

Cuatro manos la arrastraron hacia dentro del cuarto con un gritito de alegría.

 

Al principio Miranda creyó que había entrado en un huracán. Emilia y Lenalee revoloteaban a su alrededor, arreglándole los bajos, prestándole medias de seda, maquillándola para que no se notaran sus pequeños golpes o buscando un collar con sus pendientes a juego. Iban de un lado a otro divertidísimas y creía que nunca las había visto tan emocionadas.

-¡Oh, Miranda, estás preciosa!- alabó Lenalee con una sonrisa sincera, mientras la acercaba a un espejo de cuerpo entero.

 

Miranda apenas se reconoció. El vestido se ajustaba a su cintura y el leve escote de barco enseñaba más cuello y hombros de los que ella nunca había mostrado. Su pelo caía en graciosos rizos, sujetados por un lado por un prendedor en forma de mariposa. El maquillaje disimulaba todo, golpes y sus ojeras naturales, y no era nada excesivo, y los zapatos, gracias al cielo, no eran demasiado altos o se caería con ellos.

 

Además, pensando en todo, habían escondido su inocencia entre los pliegues de la falda. Miranda no se sentiría cómoda dejándola en el cuarto.

 

Las tres, ya arregladas, bajaron juntas hacía el salón principal que había sido decorado para la ocasión. Había muérdago por los rincones y miles de serpentinas de colores cruzándose por el techo. La banda improvisada se había situado al fondo de la habitación y tocaban música alegre. Algunos valientes se habían decidido a moverse por la pista de baile, a pesar de que la mayoría se amontonaban por las mesas llenas de ponche, champán y canapés.

 

Realmente Komui había realizado un trabajo magnífico. Y era verdad que habían asistido prácticamente todos los de la Orden. Estaban desde los Generales hasta los inspectores y los Terceros Exorcista, aunque estos últimos parecían que habían sido traídos a rastras por un Komurín y que no estaban demasiado contentos por ello.

 

En cuanto cruzaron por la puerta, algunos mormullos se oyeron y también un par de silbidos. Miranda se sonrojó hasta las orejas.

Se dirigieron hacía donde estaban sus amigos, que las recibieron entre risas y cumplidos.

-¡Estáis preciosas!- fue la amable respuesta de Allen, algo avergonzado. Lavi comenzó a hacer bromas sobre que se había enamorado y Kanda, quien tenía un extraño brillo en los ojos y se tambaleaba un poco, le pegó un golpe en el hombro con menos fuerza de la normal para callarlo.

 

A medida que la noche avanzaba, el ambiente se fue animando más y más. Komui era perseguido por Reever, que intentaba evitar a toda costa que echara alguno de sus inventos en el ponche y produjera una catástrofe de dimensiones gigantescas como la última vez. Allen sacó a bailar a Lenalee y ya no se separaron como pareja de baile. Emilia obligó a bailar al Inspector Link, a pesar de que él se negaba fervorosamente, más sonrojado de lo que nadie hubiera podido verle nunca, intentando explicar que si había acudido a la fiesta era única y exclusivamente en su deber de guardián del Señor Walker.

 

Timothy iba de un lado a otro con sus patines, levantando la falda de las mujeres hasta que la General Klaud lo atrapó y empezó a echarle una buena regañina que se escuchaba por encima de la música. Johnny charlaba animadamente con Chaoij, Krory con la Enfermera Jefe y todos parecían pasárselo muy bien. Kanda, indiscutiblemente borracho, intentaba que un perchero le diese la hora.

 

Miranda, poco a poco fue imbuyéndose de ese ambiente feliz. Por primera vez en su vida estaba disfrutando de la música, las risas y la diversión de una fiesta. Y todo era debido a que sus amigos estaban con ella. Podía ser ella misma, no importara el traje que llevase. Y era como si una pesada carga hubiera desaparecido de su nervioso corazón.

 

En un momento, el ebrio espadachín de la Mugen se llevó a su compañero de equipo aparte y le dijo algo. Eso extraño mucho a Miranda, ya que Marie parecía terriblemente incómodo con lo que le estaba diciendo. Kanda la observó. Observó de nuevo a Marie y bufó.

-Ven aquí, estúpido conejo- dijo yendo hacia Lavi y arrastrándolo hasta donde el grupo tocaba. Komui había logrado traer un pequeño piano, pensando que Allen podría tocarlo, pero se llevó una enorme decepción cuando el chico le contestó que él no sabía tocar el piano, que su habilidad con el Arca era única y exclusivamente para ello y que le era imposible realizarlo de manera espontánea. Así que el piano se había quedado olvidado en un rincón de la sala, junto a los otros instrumentos, hasta que Yuu obligó a Lavi a sentarse en su taburete.

-Toca algo- le ordenó. Toda la sala estaba pendiente a ellos y hasta los músicos habían parado, curiosos.

-Yuu, yo no toco el piano.

-No seas mentiroso. Has observado a otros tocar y tienes memoria fotográfica. Simplemente imita lo que hicieron.

 

Con un suspiro, viéndose atrapado, Lavi levantó la tapa del instrumento refunfuñando.

-Nunca he hecho esto antes, es una estupidez.

-Toca algo bonito- siguió ordenado el moreno, ignorándolo completamente. –Algo lento, para bailar, y que generalmente no me gustaría a mí pero sí al resto de la gente.

-Yuu, ¿pero que demonios te pasa? ¿Estás más bebido de lo que creíamos?

-Yo no estoy bebido, estúpido conejo rojo. Toca de una vez.

 

Derrotado, Lavi colocó sus manos sobre las teclas y, tras un par de intentos y comprobaciones, empezó a tocar una melodía suave y lenta. La verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien. El más sorprendido por ello era el propio Lavi.

 

Los invitados empezaron a aplaudirle y muchos siguieron bailando el suave compás. Miranda sintió un ligero toque en su hombro y se giró. Allí estaba Marie, ligeramente sonrojado y con su siempre amable sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Bailamos?- le preguntó. Miranda se puso roja hasta las orejas y asintió nerviosa, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que Marie no podía verla.

-S-sí.

 

Se dirigieron hacía un lado apartado de la pista de baile. Marie rodeo su cintura con su brazo derecho y le agarró la mano con el izquierdo.

-Generalmente es al revés, pero creo que así resultará más cómodo- se excusó. Miranda se acordó de los dos dedos que faltaban en la mano derecha del exorcista y se mordió el labio, dudosa, antes de tomar una determinación. Con sus pequeñas manos enguantadas, cambio las posiciones, dejando la izquierda en su cintura y envolviendo con la suya propia, delicadamente, la derecha de Marie.

-Si no te importa, creo que así sí sería más cómodo. De la manera correcta.

 

La sonrisa de Marie se dulcificó a niveles inimaginables y ella sintió su estómago dar una voltereta. Comenzaron a bailar dando pasos lentos y cortos, demasiado preocupada de darle un pisotón con su torpeza. Pero Maire se movía con gracia y ritmo y sabía llevarla muy bien.

-Llevas la piel del hombro descubierta- comentó él, después de un rato cuando ya se habían acostumbrado a moverse al compás.

-Es-es por el vestido.

-Seguro que estás preciosa, como siempre.

 

Miranda agachó la cabeza, abochornada.

-Si pudieras verme no dirías eso. No soy nada espectacular.

-Miranda- habló muy serio, llamando su atención –Porque puedo verte, porque siempre he podido _realmente_ verte, es porque sé que eres preciosa.

 

Para ella el tiempo se detuvo. Ella, que controlaba el tiempo a su antojo, le dejo de tener sentido por unos instantes. La música se detuvo, aunque ellos ya llevaban un tiempo quietos. Miranda observándolo sin poder hacer otra cosa. Marie escuchándola respirar y latir entre sus brazos, fascinado. Komui anunciaba que quedaba menos de un minuto para las doce y para recibir el año. Empezó la cuenta atrás realizada por todos los presentes.

 

Marie aspiro profundamente.

-Huele a muérdago- dijo en un susurró. Ella levantó la vista y vio un pequeño adorno verde sobre sus cabezas.

-Estamos debajo de una rama.

 

Sin pensar demasiado, porque pensar sería un asunto muy complicado en esos momentos, sus labios se unieron en un suave y delicado beso. Tan cálido como el ambiente de júbilo y hermandad que los rodeaba, pero mucho más íntimo y personal.

 

Alguien gritó “¡Feliz año nuevo!” y fue coreado por un sin fin de respuestas parecidas. Las campanas de la torre de la Orden sonaron anunciando la media noche y casi nadie prestaba atención a la pareja. Noise Marie se separó levemente de la felicidad más grande que había sentido en años y susurró.

-Ya es uno de Enero. Feliz cumpleaños, Miranda.

 

Y a ella le hubiera gustado preguntar quien le había dicho la fecha de su cumpleaños. Pero un segundo beso no le dejó cumplir su cometido.

 

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Aunque recuerdo que me costó mucho acabar a tiempo este reto, terminé bastante satisfecha con el resultado. Aunque hace tiempo que no sigo D. Gray Man me estoy sorprendiendo de que mucho de los fics de los que me siento bastante orgullosa son de este fandom, creo que me resultaba fácil manejar a los personajes. Me parece que este fue el último que hice de ellos y lo subo aquí bastante contenta. 
> 
> (Como digo en mi bio, en Ao3 subiré fics más bien largos, que me gusten especialmente y que estén acabados. Si queréis leer mis drabbles están todos en mi livejournal, donde continuaré publicando todo y de todo)


End file.
